May the Best Tribute Lose
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Everyone's favorite Phineas and Ferb characters are now put into the world of the Hunger Games and also the actual HUNGER GAMES for the 68th Annual Hunger Games. Also includes Marcus' famous OC Adam Garcia-Shapiro who has been though quite a lot. Co-authored with Batmarcus, Rated T of the Hunger Games and torture. Set as an AU to our story Don't Blink.
1. Just Kill Me Now

**Hello fans of Phineas and Ferb and the Hunger Games! Welcome to Batmarcus and I's twenty-third contribution. You know what that means? IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE QUARTER QUELL! I honestly have no idea if we will actually do something special for this supposed 'Quarter Quell' but I might seriously have to talk to Marcus about that especially since the twenty-forth is already in progress. Maybe we could write a story about a Quarter Quell. Why am I telling all this to my newer readers. Also, though we have written 23 other stories together this is our first crossover! We have written stories for the Hunger Games and Phineas and Ferb but never before them both! Why am I so excited over this imaginary Quarter Quell? Just read, I'm rambling right now.**

Unless you live in the Capitol or a Career District there is no denying that Panem is a terrible place to live given the games, poverty, and Peacekeepers but I... well... I guess I have a little more to complain about. Seven years ago, my twin brother, Adam, was captured by the Capitol. He might be dead. It's probably best if he's dead. One year later they had captured my father. Same as Adam. Finally, two years ago, my mother was accidently electrocuted to death back in the factory. So now I'm alone. Well... not right now... right now I'm at the Reaping, my first Reaping in the bowl. Am I nervous? No, no I'm not. Why am I not nervous? Because I plan to volunteer why not? I have nothing and no one to live for.

In fact, I have been waiting for this moment so that I can. I watched as our district's escort Robyn reached into the bowl pulling out a name, I didn't pay attention to what name she said before stepping into the way between the girls and boys. "I volunteer."

"We have a volunteer!" She said. I almost felt outside of myself as I stepped up to the stage. Something tugged at me that I was making a mistake but even if I was there's no turning back now. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Alright, was that you're friend?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I didn't really pay attention to the name. I just have nothing left to live for."

She had nothing to say to that and went over to the boys bowl. She drew and read the boy's name, "I volunteer." I immediately froze in place… no… it can't be.

It was though standing there looking pale, thin, and beaten was Adam.

Over the seven years he's been gone my nightmares had been spent imagining what the Capitol might be doing to him but he looked some much worse as he just barely struggled to simply make it to the stage muttering something unintelligible.

"And you are?"

If he answered it faded in with the mumbles but I managed to find my own voice again, "He's Adam Garcia-Shapiro."

"Oh! A family member?" She asked.

"He's my brother."

"Oh! Well alright then!" She said cheerily. She directed us to shake hands as always happens. We did and then we were lead into the Justice building.

* * *

I was put into a separate room but knew that there was no one who's going to come say goodbye and I was right because soon I was being lead onto the train with Adam. It's nearly impossible to imagine what they must have done to him with how he still just kept shaking and mumbling to himself. "Adam?" I asked cautiously.

He stopped mumbling and looked at me but didn't say anything. I hugged him I did not know what else to do. He didn't even hesitate to return it. "You're alive!" I said crying.

"Unfortunately,"

"Why is that unfortunate?" I asked not letting him go.

"I'd pretty much give anything to be dead right now."

"Adam, what happened?" I asked.

"That's seriously the last thing I want to talk about."

"Okay." I said still not letting go.

"I'll tell you at some point if you really want to know." I nodded still crying. "Isabella, please stop crying." He sighed rubbing my back.

"Sorry," I said trying.

"I guess I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It'll be okay," He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it'll be okay."

"You seem awfully optimistic for some who a few seconds ago was saying he'd give any to be dead."

"I still would you need to get through this." He said.

"I don't want to though. I volunteered for a reason and though now I know you're here, you're HERE."

"How else was I going to stop you?" He asked.

"You could have come to the five minute goodbyes. Frankly you could have said nothing and just showed up and it would have been enough."

"Sorry," he sighed.

"I forgive you it's just… one if not both of us are going to have to die."

"No, you are getting out." He said.

"Why should I? What's the point?"

"To live!" He said.

"And what would I do with living?"

"Find some happiness." Adam said.

"That would be difficult." I said looking down.

"Not impossible though." He said.

"Why are you so insistent on it? You'd have to be dead anyways."

"I need to die." He said.

As much as I wanted to argue with that it felt wrong to without knowing what had happened to him there and found myself saying, "Then why not let someone else win?"

"Because I do not want you to die." He said.

I let go of him and said looking down, "Then we have a problem."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we both just want to save the other and that's not an option."

"I know." He said.

"Then that's exactly our problem."

"I told you how this ends." Adam said.

I sighed and said, "Let's just stop talking about this."

"Okay," He said.

We headed to the dining car finding Robyn and Beetee there. "There you two are." Beetee said as Adam started muttering to himself again.

This time I finally understood what it was he was saying, "Just let me die."

"Adam?" I whispered to him.

He didn't respond this time and just kept mumbling it. I did not know what to do now. "Are you okay?" Beetee asked him actually seeming worried.

He still did not respond just muttered faster.

"No, he is not." I said turning to Beetee.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. He's been in President Snow's custody for the past seven years."

"He has!?" He asked shocked. I just nodded slowly looking down. "I will have him sedated then." Beetee said.

"Why?" I asked looking up at him shocked at the suggestion.

"He clearly needs rest." Beetee said.

"Well… alright."

He nodded and went over to call in a doctor.

I just sat and waited not sure what to do. A big man arrived seconds later needle in hand.

Adam instantly looked even more terrified. "No stay away!" He said. He sprung up to his feet but his legs looks about ready to buckle under him. In hind sight, I probably should have done something but I was still trying to process what was going on.

"Hold still." The doctor said.

"No! Stay away!" He grabbed Adams arm and went for the needle. Adam yanked his arm away and I just watched in absolute disbelief as the man went flying across the car.

"What the heck?" Beetee asked.

All he said in response was, "No needles."

"Okay," Beetee said shooting the medicine into a glass.

"How did you?" I started looking over at the downed doctor.

"What?" He asked.

"You just threw that guy across the room."

"Oh! That," He sighed.

Given the sigh I asked no more, as much as I wanted to know, I can't make him tell me if he doesn't want to. "Ready?" Beetee asked.

Adam looked at the glass and said, "Yes."

Beetee gave it to him and he drank it down in one gulp. It quickly became clear though that it wasn't going to stay that way. He threw up the medicine a few moments later. "I should have known." He muttered.

"How would you have?" I asked looking over at him.

"Isa, to put it simply nothing good happened to me in the last seven years. Why should it now?"

"Because it's long over do; it's not like the universe hates you, Adam."

"Yes it does!" He shouted.

"I know it seems that way right now but that's simply not true."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because, everything that has happened to you is merely the fault of some blood thirty evil psychopathic sadist."

"Who runs the country."

"That's irrelevant." I sighed.

"No it means he'll make sure I am never happy."

"You do not know that, he did let you go didn't he?"

"I suppose." Adam said.

"Besides, I'm here to help."

"How?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure but I'm here for you." I said and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's okay." He said.

"No it isn't."

"There was nothing you could have done." He said.

"Well, I guess but still." I sighed.

"Thank you for being here." He said.

"My pleasure."

He smiled a little and started to relax. "I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too Adam." I said. "I'm sorry for volunteering. I wouldn't have if I knew you were there."

"I know." He said.

"Now I just made things worse didn't I?" I sighed guiltily.

"No! I get to see you again." Adam said.

"It might have been for a lot longer it I hadn't though."

"You had no way of knowing." Adam said.

"I shouldn't have even considered it in the first place."

"You were sad and alone." Adam said.

"Seems like a selfish reason though."

"No, it's human."

"Well… I guess." I said though hesitant.

"It is." He said.

"I still feel bad though."

"Don't please." He said.

"Alright, I'll try not to."

"Good." He said smiling weakly.

"Do you by any chance know what happened to Dad?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah but you don't want to."

"What? You know?" I asked.

"Snow had made certain of it."

"Why?" I asked.

"He had to break me and apparently what he was already doing wasn't enough and how do you best get to a six-year-old boy?"

"Attack his family." Beetee sighed.

"Exactly," Adam nodded.

"Why did he want you?" I asked.

"I have no idea. He tried on quite a few other children but most died within a week."

"What!" I gasped.

He nodded sadly and said, "I honestly have no idea how I lasted seven years."

"What did he do?" Beetee asked.

"To me or him?" Adam asked.

"To you."

He hesitated but said, "He wanted me to be his perfect soldier. Kept me strapped naked to a steel table the entire time and every day he'd inject new, usually radioactive chemicals in through my arm, back, and…" He trailed and moved his hair back behind his ear.

I gasped very loud. There was a large barely healed hole in his head. Not only just the skin but you could actually see through to his brain which made me have to try really hard not to throw up. Beetee seemed to fight the same urge.

Adam just sighed covering it back up. "What sick person does this to a child?" Beetee asked.

"Snow."

"Why?"

"He needed a soldier that's completely unbeatable incase the districts rebel again."

"So he tormented you?"

"Tortured, yes."

"That's sick."

"I know that," Adam said letting go, "but you already saw how well it worked."

"What else can you do?" I asked.

"I haven't really had any time to find out but I do seem to heal a lot faster."

"Really?" I asked hopeful he was healing a little.

"Really, not so much the actual injection holes… yet at least but like when I first got off my wrists and ankles were pretty much completely raw from rubbing against the restraints and now look." He held up his right wrist. It was still a little red but he was right, it was healing at an impossible rate.

"That's amazing." Beetee said.

Adam nodded, "Lastly, all my senses seem to be a lot stronger than normal. There might be more but that's what's I've figured out so far."

"How much stronger?" I asked.

"Like I can tell what soap the kitchen staff uses and the spices on the chicken."

Both Beetee and I's jaws dropped, "Incredible." I breathed simply.

"Not really." He said.

"Well, I think so." I said simply.

"Okay," He said.

"What about the other four senses?" I asked.

"All just as heightened." Adam said.

"Well, all three of those will definitely come in handy in the arena." Beetee said.

"Yeah, if I wanted to win." He said. "Which I don't. I'm just here to make sure Isabella does."

"What?" Beetee asked surprised.

"Why would I? As I told Isabella when we first got on the train I'd give anything to be dead right now."

"Why escape to die?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't really escape. He let me go so it didn't interfere with my reapings. So when they stop being in the way it could very well be right back until either I die or a rebellion starts."

"So you want to kill yourself?"

"Yes, a lot more preferable don't you think?"

"No," I said.

"Well, it is." He said looking me in the eye.

"No, you'll be dead!" I said.

"Exactly the point, it's much better for everyone that way. Except Snow but that's of course another plus."

"No! I would be alone again." I said sadly.

"I know, Isabella, but there's not really anyway around that."

"If you do not try; neither will I."

He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll try but I sure as heck won't kill you to do so."

"I will not kill you either." I said.

"So then what if it comes down to the two of us?"

"I don't know."

"That is a problem." I sighed.

"It can be dealt with later." Adam yawned.

"Think you'll be able to sleep?" I asked unsure if he would.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well, you should go try."

"I do not like the idea of being alone." He admitted.

"I could go with you." I offered. "Then you wouldn't have to be."

"I could have the beds moved into one room." Beetee offered.

"Please do." He nodded looking at me.

"Okay." Beetee said.

"Thank you." We both said. I guess I need it, too. After all, I came here because I was alone didn't I? I smiled a little. I looked over at Adam and noticed he was smiling a little bit, too.

* * *

The beds were moved and soon were lying down. Adam was on his stomach reminding me of the needles in his back that he had mentioned. "Adam can I see your back?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked looking over at me. I nodded carefully. He hesitated but pulled off the covers and up his shirt you could tell doing so hurt him and could definitely see why.

There were the holes again and I could see the holes all the way to his spine. "Absolutely terrible," I hissed obviously being very mad at Snow and it helped me not be as grossed out by them.

"I know." He sighed. "Believe it or not, it's actually worse than it looks." He added and bit his lip covering it back up.

"How can it be?" I asked.

"Well, there are a lot of nerves condensed in that area."

"Oh! Right..." I said.

"Yeah, indescribably painful."

"Sorry." I said.

"Not your fault."

"Still." I said.

He shrugged and laid his head down on the pillow with a sigh but this time it almost seemed more of relief. "I had forgotten what it feels like just sleeping in a real bed."

"I can't imagine." I said sadly.

"Just one of those little things you take for advantage until you have it taken away." I sighed sadly. "The lights certainly didn't help either. Always bright and blinding twenty-four/seven." He said with a yawn.

I sighed and wanted to crawl in next to Adam that had always made me feel better when we were younger. I closed my eyes trying to allow myself to sleep. My sleep was not pleasant or long.

_A nightmare instantly opened up to the torture chamber exactly as how Adam had described. I saw the needles going into him heard him scream. He clutched the end on the steel table screaming loudly as blood flowed down from the injection holes._

I woke shaking and crying. I tried my best to be quite though looking over at Adam. He was thrashing in his sleep. I hesitated wondering if I should wake him up because of this. I decided to try and made my way over. I hesitated but took his shoulder and shook it gently.

He shot up looking around and then calmed when he saw me. "Sorry, you kept thrashing so I was worried."

"No its fine. Sorry for keeping you up." He said.

"That wasn't you. I just had a nightmare."

"Really? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just with the games and everything, perfectly normal of tributes." I lied knowing it could get awkward if I told him what it was.

"Oh! Right...I'm sorry." He said.

"Not your fault." I said just as he had to me.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly. He scooted over and offered me a spot in his bed. I climbed in hoping it would help. It did a bit just like when we were little I felt safer near my brother. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

I did eventually manage it and stayed asleep until Robyn woke us up. "Hey, get up." She said gently. We both sat up yawning. "We are almost there." She said.

"Alright, we'll get ready," I said getting out of bed. Adam nodded and she left. "I should probably head to a different room to change." I said awkwardly.

"No I can." He said.

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything."

"I will." He said leaving.

I sighed and went over to the closet to look at my options. They had several dresses, skirts, and pants to pick from.

For some reason a pink dress and bow caught my eye and I put those on with a white tee-shirt underneath. I wrapped a purple belt around my waist it just felt right. I straightened the bow so it sat right on top of my head and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I had grown up in the capital. Minus, you know all the insane alterations and stuff that they do.

I heard shower start in Adams room. Good, he really needed that.

I went to the dining car. It was still night but that's when we were scheduled to arrive being from District 3. "Ready?" Beetee asked.

I nodded slowly, "As I'm going to get."

"I know what you mean." He said.

I nodded and said, "But yes, I'm ready."

"Okay good." He said.

"Then we just need to wait for Adam to be ready." I said. He nodded as he got some fruit. I grabbed some myself being quite hungry.

We ate until Adam came out. He had on a red shirt and black pant made from some material I've never seen before. "Looking good." I said.

"Thanks, so are you." He said and took a seat.

"Ready for this?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, you?"

"As I will ever be." I said.

"Well, can't ask for anything else." He shrugged grabbing an apple.

"Did the shower help?" I asked.

"Yes it did. I wasn't exactly very clean if you hadn't noticed."

"I had." I admitted.

"Hard not to. Would have taken many hours if we were back in 3 but those Capitol showers are impressive. Figured it would be best not to give my prep team a heart attack. Plus it felt good."

"That's good." I nodded and said jokingly, "See, good things can happen to you." He smiled a bit. "Yes, I got a smile!" I declared cracking up.

He smiled more and sat beside me.

"Well, when you're being like that it's hard not to." He chuckled.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Thank you." He said taking a bite of an apple.

"What for?" I asked.

"For giving me a reason to."

"My pleasure." I said.

I turned to Beetee and asked, "How long until we arrive?"

"About a half hour." He said.

"Alright, so what's the plan when we get off?" I asked as we kept eating since he is our mentor.

"Act natural." He said.

"Alright," I nodded.

"And do not speak yet."

"Got it." We both said together.

"Good." He said.

"What about with the actual prepping and styling?" I asked.

"Go with what they tell you. Even though I know there will be a lot of parts you'll hate." He added.

"Okay." Adam said.

"Then that's about it for that part. Just be warned though that the prep team will most likely need you naked."

"Uh oh!" Adam said.

"That a problem?" Beetee asked looking at him seeming really worried.

"Not for me...but it may shock them." He said.

"His back's… not much better than his head. Maybe even worse." I said remembering from last night.

"I see." Beetee sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I'll still have to give them a heart attack."

"I'm sorry." Beetee said.

"Not your fault, thank you for warning us."

"Yes thank you." I said.

"No problem, it's my job after all."

"Still." Adam said.

"You're welcome."

The train started to slow. I went over to the window to take a look. We were pulling into a brightly light station a dozen reporters were there waiting for us. "I wonder if they knew what happened to you and all those other kids how many would be signing up to watch." I muttered in disgust as a slight exaggeration from how they go over watching us fight to the death like this.

"I am not sure it would matter." He said.

"No, I mean how many would want to watch you get tortured." I specified looking over at him.

"About half of them I bet." He sighed.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I sighed as well. "They're just so... unhuman."

"Well they do try to look that way." He said.

"Isn't that the truth but it's far more than looks."

"True, but not to them they are brainwashed." He said.

"I know." I nodded.

"They just do not realize." He added.

"So what? We should teach them?"

"I do not think we can." He sighed.

"Yeah, probably not. They're too far gone."

"If only though." He sighed.

"Would make a lot of people happy." I stated simply.

"I know it would."

I felt the train come to a complete stop. I was starting to feel nervous. "So, this is it." I managed to say with a deep breath. He took my hand nodding. That gesture honestly did help my nerves a little bit.

"We'll be okay." He said.

"Alright, I can trust you."

"I can trust you, too." Adam said.

"Then let's go." I said with a deep breath.

He nodded as the door opened. I kept a hold of his hands as the crowd swarmed and cameras flashed.

* * *

It never stopped until we were in the building. I mouthed a goodbye as we were separated.

He did not look happy about it but mouthed goodbye as well.

Right after that we were put into our separate rooms to be prepped.

Beetee was right I hated it. They stripped, waxed, trimmed, washed, and soaked me in some weird smelling chemicals. Then they stood me naked in a room. They circled me plucking any hairs the waxing missed.

Soon I was smooth and cold. "Alright, she's ready." One of them said handing me a thin robe.

"For what?" I asked.

"To be given to your stylist."

"Oh! Okay."

They filed out of the room as I put the robe on. I waited patiently.

In walked a woman with dark red hair purple eyes and skin entered. "You must be my stylist?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

"My name's Calista. You must be Isabella?"

"Yes I am." I said.

She did not seem to care much as she just said, "Alright, let's get you ready."

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Good, now food first."

"Alright, what do you have?" I asked.

"Something flashy," She said.

"Right, so it has to have something to do with electronics."

"Circuits." She said.

"Circuits? How so?"

"You become them." She said.

"Alright, do you have it?"

She pulled out a green suit with bronze circuits printed on and quite a few actual circuit boards strapped to it. It really didn't look too bad. Given how bad it could have been I just said, "I like it."

"Good." She said smiling a little. "Now just take your robe back off and we'll see how it looks on you."

I nodded dropping my robe carefully. The suit was slid onto me. It honestly was a little uncomfortable where the boards were but not that bad. "Not bad." I said.

"Good, now make-up." She said pulling out a kit.

I held still as she went to work. She applied a bunch of different: green, bronze, and black make up.

When she was done I looked like a circuit board. "That's actually really cool." I said looking in the mirror.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. It is true."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"So, what now?"

"We wait for your partner." She said.

"He was literally tortured for the past seven years. He'll be a while."

"What?" She asked.

"Don't tell him I told you but," I explained what had happened to him.

She threw up in a garbage can by the end.

I'm not exactly sure how I had resisted it honestly. Guess she's not part of the half who would want to watch. "Why?" She asked.

"I wish I knew." I sighed sadly.

"It's sick." She said.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I know you do." She said.

"According to him Snow tried it on many different toddlers but they'd usually die within a week."

"Sick freak." She muttered.

"Undoubtedly, I wasn't expecting you to think so though."

"Why would I not?" She asked.

"You're from the Capitol." I said simply.

"So?" She asked confused.

"You guys just always seemed very... heartless. At least when it comes to those in the districts."

"We do?" She asked.

"Yeah, mostly with how badly you all obsess over the games like children murdering each other is the most amazing thing in the world."

"It's a tradition."

"That's not really any excuse though." I said honestly.

"We were raised being told it is right." She said.

"I know that. That's why I wasn't expecting you to have a problem with this. I mean. When it comes down to it what's the difference besides that one's televised."

"It's very different." She said.

"Alright, how so?"

"We were raised thinking it was just and deserved...none of us really think about it because of that."

"Then think about it." I said simply. "Think about what you are so celebratory over and what you are so appalled by and see if you can think of any other real differences."

"We do not torture." She said.

"What about tracker jackers?" I asked finding it the perfect example. "An innocent 12-year-old girl swelled beyond recognition violent convulsing on the ground for what to her might as well be days to her as the venom pulls out every fear, worry, and anxiety into strikingly vivid hallucinations combined with the unbearable seething physical pain. What do you call that?" She had nothing to say. "That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Like you said, you were raised thinking it was just and deserved." I sighed though glad I was making progress.

"Still," She said.

"You realize it now though?"

"Yes I do." She said.

"Good," I said with a relieved smile.

"If you say so." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said awkwardly.

"Don't be." She said.

"So, what happens now then?"

"We wait and eat." She said.

"Alright," I said and grabbed a roll. "What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon." She said.

"Wow, it doesn't seem like it's been that long… but at the same time it feels like it's been longer."

"I don't understand." She said.

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain it."

"A little much?" She asked. I just nodded. "Have some food it will help."

"Alright," I said and grabbed one of the white fluffy rolls, "Better than ours." I said after I swallowed a bite.

"3 has the tiny bite sized squares right."

"Yeah," I said taking another bite. "Definitely not as good and much too small."

"I can't imagine."

"Life back home is not good." I said, "Especially not on your own." I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"The Capitol captured Adam when I was five, my dad a year later then when I was ten my mom was accidently electrocuted to death at the factory."

"That's awful!" She said. I nodded sadly. She came over and hugged me. I didn't even hesitate to return it trying not to cry. "I am so sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault. It's just the way things are. It's also part of why I volunteered."

"You do not want to win?"

I just shook my head. "Adam wants me to though."

"Of course he does."

"I don't want to though. Especially since that means he would have to die."

"I can imagine not."

"What am I supposed to do?" I sighed.

"I don't know." She said.

"He really doesn't want to win either. Says he'd give anything to be dead right now."

"That's unfortunate." She said.

"Extremely,"

"Nothing to be done though." She said.

"I know." I sighed picking at the bread.

"I'm sorry."

"Again, not your fault."

"I know." She said.

**So, I hope you readers new and returning liked it. For the new one's I really love reviews, especially very critical ones and I even accept flames so REVIEW! **


	2. A Diamond in the Rough

**Hey, I'm not sure what happened here but we have a pretty short chapter here but a chapter is a chapter. Also, this chapter will bring in two more PnF Canon Characters. Also, sorry, I'm not exactly sure what happened here but apparently I never posted this chapter and didn't realize it until I went to post the third one.**

I was nervous as we headed to the chariots. Predictably, Adam was not there yet so I just leaned against the chariot and waited.

Soon he came down still looking sick. He was wearing an outfit similar to mine but you could see that it had to be pulled in. Obviously, they were not expecting him to be so stick skinny."

"Hey Isa." He said.

"Hey Adam." I said managing a tiny smile.

"How are you?" He asked.

"About as good as I'm going to be. You?"

"About the same sort of."

"This is terrible." I sighed looking down at my feat.

"Don't worry you'll be okay." Adam said.

"That's not exactly what I meant but thanks."

"What did you mean?"

"You know full well." I said knowing the other tributes shouldn't.

"I will be okay."

"Well, I hope you're right."

"I am sure I am." He said.

"Well… alright." I sighed as I felt him put an arm around me.

"Relax okay?"

"I'll try if you do."

"I will."

"Okay, then I will." I said taking a deep breath.

"Good now relax."

"I'm trying to."

"Okay." He said swaying a little.

I put an arm around him being careful of his back. "Thanks Isa."

"My pleasure, Adam."

"Sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault."

"Well still." He sighed.

"It will be okay."

"I know it's just hard."

"I know but we'll make it through this. You wouldn't be standing here today if you weren't a fighter."

"Yeah suppose you're right."

"I know I'm right." I promised hugging him.

He hugged her back smiling a little.

"There's that smile." I said with one myself.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"Being here. Making me smile." He said.

"Well, I'm kind of required to be here but I'm glad that I could make you smile again."

"I wish you would." He said.

"Well, I'll try everything I can."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome."

"Wish I was okay though." He said.

I separated and noticed a boy over at District 6 chariot. He had on a silver suit with designs to look like the train we came here on. He had red hair blue eyes and a slightly large nose slightly pale skin and was about my height.

"Who's that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That's the District six's male tribute Phineas." My stylist said.

"Oh well…" I honestly couldn't look away now.

"Isabella, are you okay?" Adam asked.

I snapped out of it feeling me cheeks start to get hot. "Yeah... fine."

"You sure? You're red." He said worried.

"Looks like someone has a crush." My stylist giggled.

"A what?" Adam asked as I said; "No I don't"

"Well... it seems that way." Was all she said.

"What way?" Adam asked.

"You don't know what a crush is?" She asked Adam.

Adam shook his head. "It means..." Shot, how do you describe a crush? "It's like an intense feeling of attraction to someone."

"Oh... okay?" Adam said clearly very awkward.

"Have you never had a crush?"

"I haven't really had the chance." He said just leaving it at that.

"Well, that is a little sad."

Adam just shrugged. "I'm sorry?" He said.

"That can't be your fault." I told him.

"It's not?" He asked.

"Of course not. How could it be?"

"I did not know what a crush is?" He said.

"You were a toddler." I whispered.

"So?"

"So it's not your fault."

"How do you figure?"

"You couldn't have really."

"Yeah, I guess not."

He hesitated but said, "Maybe you should try and talk to Phineas," and it was clear he just wanted a subject change.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." He shrugged.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

"As I could be."

"Okay, if you're sure." I said.

"I'm sure. Whether you do have a crush or not it seems like it would make you happy."

"Thank you Adam." I gave him one last quick hug before heading over to his chariot.

I tapped Phineas on the shoulder. He turned around with a smile that was honestly surprising to find in a place like this, "Hello."

"Hey I'm Isabella from 3." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Phineas Flynn, District 6."

"Nice to meet you." I said blushing and shaking his hand.

His smile never faltered as he shook it, "Are you supposed to be a circuit board?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"We get to work with them a lot in our own factories." Phineas answered. "I'd know them anywhere."

"You're really smart," I said.

"Thank you. I seem to get that a lot actually."

"Well it's true."

"You've barely know me for a few seconds." Phineas chuckled.

"Well, I can tell."

"You can? That's a great quality to have."

"Thanks I am good at reading people." I said.

"Exactly, and that is a great trait to have. I wish I could do that."

"I'm sure you can do a lot that I can't"

"We'll see." He shrugged still smiling widely.

"I'm sure. Can we talk more later?"

"Yes, yes we can." He nodded.

"Really!?" I asked excitedly.

He nodded very vigorously. "Of course!"

"That's great I would really like that."

"Great, then I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you." I said. I headed back to Adam throwing one last look at him. He smiled and blushed a little back. I looked away and headed back to Adam unsure what to say.

"How did it go?" Adam asked.

"I think it went pretty well." I answered after a second.

"That's good." He said.

"When does this start?" I asked looking around at the other tributes.

"A few minutes."

"We should probably get up then." I said climbing onto the chariot.

Adam followed me slowly up.

"It'll be okay." I said taking his hand.

"For you yes."

"Let's just stick with the parade for now." I sighed.

He nodded as we started to move. I put on a smile as we can out into the street. Adam did the same as best he could.

I never let go of his hand and I waved to the crowd with my free one. He did not wave this all put him on edge. "It'll be okay, Adam." I whispered again. He nodded slightly. "Just try to relax. You promised you would."

"Okay." He sighed. He looked forward clearly very nervous, then I remembered what's coming at the end. I gripped his hand tightly. This can't be good for him.

There he was on the balcony. Adam practically crawled into my skin when he saw him. I did not flinch snow was watching him. Looking back it was very stupid of me but I threw a glare up at him. How could I not after what he did to my brother. He did not seem to care.

Figures, he's probably the most heartless human being alive. "Look away." Adam said.

I did. It was sick. Taking toddlers to pre-teens to be literally tortured, sending teens to fight to the death against each other, then forcing adults to work like slaves for little enough to still starve.

I listened barely to his speech. Adam stayed tightly against me the whole time as we started to trip back.

He did calm down eventually. He stepped away a little bit but kept a hold of my hand. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. All things considered you handled it pretty well."

"For the most part."

"I honestly have no idea what I would have done in your shoes." I whispered with a sigh.

"We will never have to know."

"That is a relief."

"You have no idea."

"I don't want to. I already have too good of an idea."

"Okay, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lot of the time the guess work is worse."

"What did you think happened?"

"I had no idea and that was the scary part."

"Right sorry."

"Can you please stop apologizing about everything?"

"What else can I say?"

"You don't need to say anything."

"I don't?"

"No, because as I've been saying, it's not your fault."

"I suppose not."

"I know not."

"Thanks Isa."

"My pleasure." I said and hugged him.

"You have no idea how much you help."

"Probably not but I'm glad I can."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. It really is my pleasure."

"Now what?"

"I think we're supposed to head to our floors."

"Right okay." He said.

So we both headed over to the elevator. "So was this a good day?"

"I got you back soot can't be too bad."

"Yeah and I got you."

"And you're free." I added.

"Yeah I am."

"Then I guess it's a pretty good day for you, right?" I asked.

"Yeah it is."

"Not exactly to be expected from two non-Career tributes."

"Of course not."

"But we're special I guess."

"We are odd."

I shrugged and said, "Not in a bad way." As we got to our floor.

"No not in a bad way."

"Normal's overrated anyways." I said stepping off the elevator.

"Very much so." Adam said.

"So, despite how you got there you're happy the way you are?"

"Right now."

"Good, you should be."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yes you should."

"So what about you?"

"I'm not really that abnormal to ask that question to."

"Okay."

* * *

The next morning I woke up still in bed with Adam. I know that today we had to start training. Which of course I hated. I sighed and shook Adam's shoulder. He groaned but did not move. "Adam, we need to wake up." He groaned again. I tried to think of something better without hurting or scaring him. "Adam, come on please?" In said gently.

Finally, he did wake up. "Hey Isa."

"Hey Adam, we really need to get ready."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we have to train." I sighed.

"I don't want to."

"I don't either but we don't have a choice."

"I cannot just stay here?"

I have no idea what they'd do if you tried but I don't want to find out."

"Fine." He sighed.

"I don't like it either." I sighed getting out.

"I know." He sighed.

"Just go get a shower. I know you like that."

"I do enjoy showers." He said.

"Then go." I repeated. He sighed and left. I sighed and headed to a different bathroom.

This was not going to be fun.

* * *

A while later we headed down to the training floor. We were the third pair to arrive. I noticed Phineas was one of the one already there though.

"You mind if I go talk to him?" I asked.

"Go ahead." He told me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes I am."

"Thanks Adam."

I headed over to him and he was as smiley as yesterday. "Are you ever not happy?" I giggled.

"Not really! I like to look at the positive side of things!"

"Good attitude to have."

His smile seemed to somehow grow. "Yeah, you could try it if you want!"

"I do not have a lot to be happy for."

"Well, come on there must be something."

"Well...maybe." I said.

"Come on, everyone has something worth being happy about!"

"I have my brother." I said.

"Exactly, so see?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"Good, so just focus on him and you'll be fine."

"What about others?" I asked.

"Anything that makes you happy."

"What about others?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"I mean if others make you happy."

"Then think about them to."

"I will but I always wonder what they think of me."

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure they think you're great. I do."

"You do?" I asked my cheeks warm.

"Yeah, you seem like a great girl!"

"That great because well I..." I stammered.

"You what?"

"I sort of... like you I mean you make me happy."

"Well, that's great! I'm glad I could make you happy!"

"Yeah me too." I said.

"So, you wanna ally then. I assume you're going to stick by your brother there."

"Yeah I am and if you want to..." I said carefully.

"I would like that." He said with a nod.

"Okay so it's settled."

"Can I meet your brother?"

"Sure." I said.

I led him back over to Adam. Who was just looking around carefully. "Adam, this is Phineas Flynn." I introduced. "Phineas, this is my twin brother, Adam."

"Nice to meet you." Phineas said offering a hand.

Adam hesitated for a second put took it, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Isabella says we are an alliance now."

"Oh, she did now. Well, that's wonderful. What can you do?"

"I can make traps."

"Good," Adam nodded. "That could definitely come in handy."

"Yes, thank you."

"What about you guys?" Phineas asked.

"Not really sure what I do." Adam said.

"Well, I guess we'll find out here then."

"I hope so."

"Do you know for yourself?" He asked me.

"I am pretty good at moving quietly." I said.

"Oh good, that will definitely come in handy."

"Yeah I need the right weapon though.

"Then we'll look around in training and find one."

"Any ideas?" Adam asked.

"No, I guess we'll have to try different ones."

"Okay." I said.

The rest of the tribute had gotten there over time and Atala gave a speech explaining the rules and all the different stations.

Then we were scattered. "Where first?" Phineas asked.

"Spears?" I asked.

"Alright," He smiled and we headed over there. I gave throwing a try first.

It pretty much missed by a mile.

"So spears are not for me."

I watched as they both tried as well.

Phineas gave it a try first.

He did fairly decent, a LOT better than me at least. It was not a bull's-eye but it was good. "Good job, Phineas."

"Thanks." He said.

Finally, Adam tried.

He did about as well as well I did.

"Alright, then Adam and I keep looking."

Phineas nodded and we were off.

We went to quite a few different weapon stations with no progress until we got to swords. I was good really good. "Looks like we found your weapon." Adam said.

"Guess so." I said pleased. I then noticed a large burly boy with a buzz cut watching us, what was really unnerving though was the number 2 attached to his black skull shirt and nudged Adam. He turned so I pointed over at the boy. He raised an eyebrow. "2's watching us."

"Yeah so?"

"Shouldn't we be worried?"

"Maybe a little."

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We wait and see if he approaches us first."

"Alright, that's probably best."

"So other weapons?"

"Yeah, you still need one."

"Right where to?"

I looked around, "Archery?"

"Sure why not?"

We headed over and listened to the trainer on how to shot before trying it. Adam got it and when I say he got it he was a natural really. He missed once then was able to instantly correct his mistake and hit the target. "Worry, very impressive, Adam."

"Thanks." He said.

He shot a few more until he got a bull's-eye. "Good work!" I said.

Then I noticed that someone else thought so, too and was now headed over. I nudged Adam again. Adam turned noticing this, "May I help you?" He asked the Career.

"You have some useful skills."

Ha, if only he knew. "I guess. Why?"

"I would like to propose alliance."

"I'm not sure we can trust you."

"You cannot trust anyone."

"I can trust my sister." Adam said simply.

"Not here. Here everyone is in it for themselves."

"Then go away if it's everyone for themselves." Isabella simply stated.

"You'll regret this."

He stormed off and I start to regret my words. "Now I pretty much made us a target of the whole pack."

"We'll be fine."

"True we have you after all." I breathed too soft for anyone but Adam to possibly hear.

"Yeah you do." Adam said.

"Poor boy doesn't even know what he's up against."

"Not yet."

"None of them do. Boy, are they in for a surprise."

"Yeah," Adam yawned.

"Wanna check out a few of the survival stations?"

"Yeah good plan."

We were done a few hours later and the boy was still glaring at us.

"We can handle him, Isa." Adam whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Okay I trust you." I said.

"Good," He said and we headed to our floor.

"I am nervous though." I said.

"So am I." He admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's hard not to be."

"We'll be okay." I said.

He let out one of those smiles I love. "Thanks Isa."

"You're welcome. I love to see you smile."

"Thanks again.

"You're welcome." He hugged me.

**See? Short. The two characters are obviously Phineas and in case you didn't figure it out. The boy from 2 was Buford… he still is Buford. Why did I say was. Anyway, review and flame if you like. I already got one flame in PM so I know it's possible.**


	3. Sweet like a Rose or a Cupcake

**Hi, not much to say but a pre-note, the boy from 5 is Baljeet and the girl from eight is Stacy since they're both mentioned. START THE STORY!**

After honestly boring days of training, the time had come for out private sessions. "Nervous?" Adam asked.

"Of course,"

"Don't be you will do great."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"You certainly have a lot of confidence in me."

"Why would I not?"

"There's not really much to." I sighed looking down.

"You can impress them. I know it."

"Well, alright, I still have to go right after you though."

"What does that matter?"

"It will be tough to follow."

"Not really."

"Yeah, it will."

"You will be fine."

"Alright," I sighed.

"Good, no more doubt." He said.

"You'll do amazing though with or without powers."

"Thanks Isa."

"So, the question remains on which then." I wondered.

"With."

"Then you'll get at least a fourteen."

"Maybe. You realize twelve is the absolute highest though."

"Yes I do. You'll at least get a fourteen though." I repeated.

"Not likely."

I shrugged and said, "Well, those are your odds at their worst."

"Again, not true."

"Well, yes, it is."

"Impossible."

"You're impossible." I said simply.

"No, I am a product of science and stubbornness."

"A product that creates the otherwise impossible." I added.

"Fine, you win." He said. I smiled slightly as we got to the ground floor. "That's better." He said. I just rolled my eyes and got off the elevator. "What? I like seeing you smile." Adam said.

"Well, that understandable."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. I like seeing you smile too."

"I will try to more."

"Okay, I know it's hard."

"Yeah but I can do it for you."

"Real ones are better."

"I know." He said.

"But that's out of your control."

"Yeah it is, sorry." He said as the elevator stopped and opened to the large room beside the training room."

"Yeah sorry." He said as the boy from one was called and went inside.

"Won't be too long." I told him and looked for Phineas. He was waiting beside his district partner. "May I?" I asked Adam.

"Of course, go ahead." He said.

So I got up and headed over to him. "Hey Phineas."

"Hey Isabella how are you?" He asked brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"As good as I can be. You?"

"About the same."

"That's surprising," I noted sitting down next to him.

"Why? It's natural to be nervous."

"I know but it's different with you."

"Well, even I get nervous."

"True, I guess I still haven't really known you enough anyways."

"Yeah, but I get what you are saying."

"Good, I'm sure you'll do great though."

"I hope so, I know you will though."

I felt my checks get hot but tried to fight it back. "Well, thank you."

"None necessary. I am just trying to figure out how good every one is." He said glancing at the girl from 1.

"She's a Career so I'd guess very." I said from who he's looking at.

"Yes but she does not have the arms for heavy weapons." He pointed out looking at her arms.

"Knives maybe? Or daggers? Maybe even an ax?"

"Possible, on knives or daggers, only a maybe on axes.

"They have some pretty small ones."

"You mean the tomahawks?"

"… yes, I think."

"Of course how could I forget those!?" He asked.

"So yeah, she's still deadly."

"Never said she was not, I just could not figure her weapons." He said.

"Well, it's probably one of those three."

"Likely, at least I can prepare for that then," He said as she was called.

"Yeah, there's quite a few like the boy from 5 or the girl from 8 that present no threat."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Well, look at them."

"Maybe they are faking."

"I guess that's a possibility."

"Yeah, just have to be cautious."

"Of course."

"We will be okay if we can pull that off."

"Good then but I'm not out for my own safety."

"Why not?"

"Because I just want to get Adam out."

"He wants to get you out."

"That's the problem."

"I see," He sighed.

"Yeah, it's really hard." I sighed.

"It'll be okay."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Then how can you be so sure?"

"I just am."

"You seem to be very good at that."

"At what?" He asked confused.

"At being sure things will be okay."

"Yeah I try."

"Well, as I said, you're good at it."

"Thanks," he said as Buford was called.

"Two more, than my turn."

"One more then Adams he may need you."

I nodded, "Yeah, I should probably head back over."

"See you after?" He asked sounding hopeful.

I nodded with a small smile, "Sure." He seemed to cheer up at that. "Good, see you then, Phineas."

"See you then, Isabella."

I waved goodbye and headed back over to Adam. "Hey." Adam sighed.

"Hey," I said sitting back by him.

"You do not need to stay here if you don't want."

"I want to though."

"No, you don't." He sighed.

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do, you seem happy when you are around him."

"That doesn't mean I can't be here. You're still my brother."

"I know but you are not nearly as happy here."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not, Isa. I can see it."

"You're my brother, Adam. You had been gone for seven years and frankly I was hoping you were dead sometimes since I knew the alternative had to be worse. I'm more than happy to just be able to be with you again." I reminded quiet enough for only Adam to hear.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course," I nodded hugging him. He hugged me close. I heard the girl from 2 be called in and knew he's next. "It'll be okay." I said.

"I guess so."

"I know so, just keep calm."

"Alright, I will."

"Good, remember you have this down."

He nodded and said, "You're right. I guess I do."

"Good so stay calm."

"I will try. Thanks, Isa."

"No problem." I said then he was called.

I let go with a smile and simply said as he got up, "At least a fourteen." He smiled and headed inside.

I was surprised and rather confused when literally seconds later my own name was called. Did Adam do terribly? Had he passed out? I was worried. I held my breath as I headed in.

It was empty and high on a platform were the Gamemakers. I gulped promising to ask him back on our floor and tried to focus on my own for now.

I headed to the swords deciding to show my weapons first. I took a good one for myself and requested a trainer.

The trainer walked up and bowed to me. I bowed back getting into stance. She swung her sword to my right side. I barely blocked it with my own but still did.

I knocked her sword up and went for a slash at her ribs.

She stepped back from it just in time.

She swung for my head which I blocked kicking her in the stomach which sent her backwards so I swung for her chest.

I stopped short of hitting her. She just left since she had been unable to stop it so she would have been dead.

I headed to fire starting and lit a decent fire.

I headed over to edible plants. I had passed the test fairly easily and they dismissed me shortly after that.

* * *

I headed up to my floor really needing to ask Adam what happened. I could not see him when I arrived so I checked rooms. They were empty worrying me even more. Had they captured him again? I started hyperventilating. They can't. Can they? They need him for the games. But then where was he?

I headed back to the elevator since he's clearly not on this floor. Where was I supposed to look now? I decided to try the roof. He was there standing on the roofs edge. "Adam!" I said rushing over.

"Hey Isa." He said.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking." He said.

"What happened back there?"

"They called me in then dismissed me." He looked down and said, "I know why though."

"Why?" I asked.

"The Head Gamemaker played a major part in what they had done to me. He didn't need to see anything."

"So they just dismissed you?"

"Exactly, that can either be a very good or very bad thing."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Not your fault. Nothing that can be done about it anyways."

"We just have to wait." I said.

"That's all we can do."

"You hate that huh?" I asked.

"Of course, I do."

"Sorry." I said.

"Not your fault."

"Still." I said.

"I did always say you can get used to anything if it happens often enough. The whole living nightmare on the table only proved that."

"That does not make it okay."

"It's not really that big of a deal in this case, Isa."

"I suppose."

"Sorry, I guess I should have just left it."

"No, it's alright."

"By the way, how did you do?"

"I think I did well."

He gave a small smile and said, "I'm sure you did."

"Thanks bro."

"You're welcome. Basically with me it's going to go into the extreme one way or the other."

"Yeah, but I am here." I said.

"True, maybe we should head back."

"I think so."

"Come on then." He said heading back to the elevator.

"Adam, is there any way I can help?"

He sighed and said, "I'll let you know if I figure something out." I hugged him tightly not knowing what else to do. "Thank you, Isa." Adam said returning it.

"It's no trouble."

"Still, it does mean a lot."

"Well glad I can help." I said.

"I know that."

We headed back down toward our floor. "What do you think Beetee and Robyn will think?" I asked on the elevator.

"I have no idea." He said.

"Then I guess we'll find out."

"I thought you had plans with Phineas?" He asked.

"He's probably not back yet."

"If you're sure."

"Maybe you can hear the announcements from up here."

"Actually, I think I can."

"Then we can just go off of that."

He nodded and listened carefully. "Just getting to Phineas."

"Alright, then I probably should head back."

"They are just calling him up."

"Good to know." I said and realized we never agreed on where to meet.

"Uh oh." I said at the realization.

"What?" He asked.

"I do not know where to go."

"Oh right, you guys never agreed on that."

"No, we did not."

"Then go down to the exit and wait for him."

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

"As I can be." He said with a shrug. "Yes, I will."

"Okay, if you're sure." I said.

"I am. Go on." I nodded and headed down.

* * *

I went over to where you usually exited and waited. After a few moments he came out looking relieved to be done. "How did it go?"

"It was good tiring, but good."

"That's good then."

"Yeah, how was yours?"

"I think it went pretty well."

"That's great! I knew you would do well!" He said.

"Well, I knew you would, too."

"Thanks, Isabella. How is Adam?"

"Pretty good, they had just released him very soon. We're not sure what to make of that."

"How soon?"

"You saw didn't you?" I asked honestly hoping the answer was no.

"Not really no."

"Well, not terribly but still unusually short."

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what that means."

"Yeah, maybe it's good."

"Maybe, hopefully."

"No need to panic." He said.

"I guess not."

"Good, so calm down."

"Right, thank you, Phineas."

"No problem." He said.

"We should go somewhere else though."

"Yeah, my floor?" He offered.

"That works."

He offered his hand out to me.

I took it feeling my cheeks grow hot and he led me over to the elevator and pushed his floor. "You can even meet my team."

"I would like that." I said.

"Okay, I must warn you about my mentor though."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, she's a morphling addict."

"She is?"

"Yeah, you'll definitely be able to tell when you see her."

"Oh...okay." I said.

"Yeah, she's really nice and fun though."

"I trust you." I said.

"Alright, thanks." I nodded as he led me up.

* * *

The elevator stopped on the sixth floor. We got out carefully and he smiled leading the way. "So... what exactly can I expect?"

"Painting, a lot of it."

"Okay... what about physically?"

"Saggy skin that's a vulgar yellow color, bludged out bloodshot eyes, skeleton-like body."

"Okay." I said prepping for that. I followed him to a room I assume is hers.

"Ready?"

I took a second then said, "Ready." He nodded and pushed the door open.

She looked exactly as he had described but somehow worse than I had pictured and was clearly seconds away from giving herself another shot of what of course could only be morphling. She turned and looked at me with curious yellow eyes approaching slowly.

"Tristram, this is Isabella. The girl from 3." She nodded smiling a little. When she did I noticed what Phineas forgot to mention that her teeth were also brown and rotten. She nodded inspecting me again.

"Umm... what is she doing?"

"Trying to see if you are trustworthy."

"Trustworthy for what?"

"Well...Isabella I kind of like you, like more than a friend." He said.

My cheeks grew incredibly hot at that, "Really?"

"Yeah, really." He said.

"Well… the truth is… I think I do to."

"Really?!" He asked hopefully as his mentor backed away nodding.

I nodded, "Yes, really."

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure actually. I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." He said.

I saw Tristram tap her lips so I followed her advice and I kissed him.

It took him a few seconds but he did return it. It was nice our lips moving together as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was fairly brief though before we separated. "That was amazing." He said.

"Yes it was. What does that mean then?"

"I guess we're dating?"

"I guess but what about the games?"

"We stick together." He said.

"I guess but we'll have to split eventually."

"I know, but we can enjoy what we have now."

"That does seem preferable." I said with a soft smile.

"Good." He said smiling.

"Does your mentor ever talk?" I asked admittedly random as she just stared at us.

"Sometimes but not really."

"Wow that must get pretty frustrating."

"Nah, I understand her."

"Still, doesn't that make this harder?"

"A bit, but I am okay."

"Good, that is rather impressive."

"What?" He asked holding me close.

"You,"

"No, not really."

"I think you are."

"Thanks." He said.

"You're much more impressive though."

"No, I'm not." I said blushing.

"To me you are."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really."

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"My pleasure and thank you."

"I do not need thanks." I said.

"Everyone does."

I smiled and kissed him again he was so nice. "How can… you be… so nice?"

"I...don't really... know."

"Well… you are… and that… is to… be admired."

"Thank...you." he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You're… welcome... it's true."

"You're so...sweet."

"So are… you." There was no more talking after that for a while as we kissed.

Unfortunately we had to separate for air though. "I could get used to that."

"So could I."

"Now what?"

"I should probably head back to my own floor." I reminded with a sigh.

"Yeah, but we can hang out tomorrow right?"

"Well… there's is the couching though."

"Oh yeah, that." He said.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Meet up after?" He asked.

"I would like that. Here or my floor?"

"How about your floor?" He asked.

"That works." I said and turned to Tristram whose focus was back on her drug. "Thank you." I said. She looked up and nodded with a smile. "I should go." I told Phineas.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella."

"See you tomorrow." I said pressing a kiss to his lips before leaving. I headed down wondering if Adam was listening in.

* * *

Adam was not in the hall waiting for me the door to his room was closed. I hesitated but knocked on it. "What!?" Adam asked.

I gulped at that, "Adam, it's me."

"Don't you have a boyfriend to be with?"

"So you were listening in." I concluded with a sigh.

"I hear just about everything."

"Well, no, right now I have a brother to be with."

"No, you don't want to be here you just felt it was time to come back."

"It was a bit of both actually."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I swear."

"Yes you are."

"We've already been through this, Adam."

"Yeah, that was before."

"It hasn't changed." He did not respond. I tried to open finding it locked, "Adam please."

"Go away"

"I don't want to I want to be there for and with you."

"No you don't." He said.

"Yes I do. Just please let me in."

"No, I do not want to burden you."

"You wouldn't be. I promise."

"Sure, whatever." He said and the door slid open. By the time it was open Adam was back on his bed under the covers.

_'That was fast.'_ I thought but didn't question it any farther.

"What do you want?"

"You," I said sitting next to him.

"No, you aren't happy with me."

"Yes, I am."

"No, I heard you down there that is where you were happy."

"That doesn't mean that's the only place I am."

"It is though."

"No it isn't."

"When are you ever happy when he is not around?"

"When you smile." I said lying next to him.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. It's true."

"It can't be you only seem happy when he is around."

"Well, I am other times as well."

"Lies." He said still under the covers.

"They're not, Adam. I love you."

"No, you don't. You resent me."

"I could never."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really. You're my brother, Adam."

"So?"

"So you mean the world to me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Sibling love, they always say there's nothing stronger." He uncovered himself a little. "Plus I know that right now you need me more than anything and I want to be able to at least be there for you."

"Sorry, I am burdening." He said.

"No, you're not. Don't even believe that."

"Why not?

"First of all, it's not even remotely your fault."

"I suppose not."

"Then you're not burdening."

"I feel like it though."

"Well don't. You never could be. At least not to me."

"You really feel that way?"

"Yes, I really do."

He hugged me. Of course I didn't even hesitate to return it. "I love you to." He said.

"Good, and never forget that. No matter what happens."

"Okay." He said.

"Good, I'll always love you."

"Okay." He said.

**So, now Phineas and Isabella are together and that most likely makes a lot of you guys happy. Those of you who know me at all must find that VERY surprising. When I suggested it Marcus accused me of not being me. Eh, it happens. Review and flames are allowed.**


End file.
